


Arcana

by mansikka



Series: Filling In The Gaps [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: A few musings for Alec in Major Arcana





	Arcana

Izzy's _smirk_ for him when he returns to the Institute adds another layer of pain to Alec's headache. He shrugs off her teasing, pleading with his cheeks not to blush. Tries not to remember how hard he'd laughed the night before, how comfortable it was to share some time and space with Magnus, getting to know him through halting, awkward conversations with Magnus not once making him feel bad about not having such a range of things to talk about.

It had felt _natural_ sitting with Magnus, _normal_ ; that he'd woken and fled in panic he's ashamed about already, along with his harsh words. But he's back in the Institute now, and instinct for duty is already kicking in. The suggestion of Clary and Jace doing… whatever they may be doing together hits a nerve, but Alec notes it's not with the same vigor it has struck him the past couple of days.

Izzy's teasing about him preparing for asking Magnus out sends fresh flutters through his stomach, and it takes the edge of mortification off his mind for the task he's about to do. And thankfully there is even more to distract him; a demon attack to give Jace and Izzy time to get Clary and the Mortal Cup back to the Institute is, for the time it takes him, the only thing to fill Alec's mind.h

When they return from the precinct and Jace kisses Clary right out in the open in front of everyone, it hits Alec hard again. He's always been ashamed of the feelings he's had for Jace, and his normal reaction to things like _this_ is to flee. But the moment he's in his room with the intention of having a few moments alone, Alec forgets the image altogether, replays instead his time with Magnus. Sinks down on the corner of his bed with a smile.

Alec looks at the book on his nightstand, crosses the room to his other books and smiles at the memory of some of Magnus' overflowing on his shelves. He might have stormed out of Magnus' apartment in fear, but that doesn't mean he's not looking for reasons to contact him.

Alec takes his cell phone from his pocket and thumbs it open, trying to think of some casual words.

_Magnus. I'm sorry I had to leave so quickly. I had a… thing._

Alec glares at the words and immediately erases them, sighing to himself before trying again.

_Magnus. Waffles sounds great. Maybe some other time?_

_Magnus. Thanks for the cocktails,_ and _Magnus, thanks for the headache_ both get a go as well, also to be deleted.

Alec groans at himself, head falling forward and knowing he hasn't got long before they have to deal with the situation with the Mortal Cup.

 _Magnus_ , he types again, sighing to himself, _I had a good time last night, thank you. I had to get back here, and…_

Alec groans harder, glaring at his phone.

 _Magnus_ , he types after another minute, deleting it immediately, standing up and crossing the room. He takes a picture of the small pile of books making sure to get them in as good a light as possible.

 _Magnus_ , he writes, _here's what I've read. Any suggestions? Thank you for last night,_ he settles for saying. Wills himself to press send. Throws the phone across the bed in frustration for not being better at this, and stomps his way back out to the control room.


End file.
